


dying stars

by stqrryniqhts



Series: too close to the stars [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stqrryniqhts/pseuds/stqrryniqhts
Summary: "Sometimes, I think to myself..." Peter pauses, swallowing down the lump in his throat, "what if.. what if no one actually likes me?"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: too close to the stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364332
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	dying stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi ummmm i haven't written in a long time so sorry if this sucks lol

"Tony?" Peter hears his own voice as it echos throughout the tower walls around him.Tony told him to come here right after school, that he was staying the weekend since May wouldn't be around much because of work. It wasn't a surprise though, since he has been coming here a lot lately. But even so, he still got a little worked up about it, the anxiety churning in his stomach.

Tony emerges from the elevator doors behind Peter, and he spins around to greet his mentor with open arms.

"Hey, Pete," Tony says softly, releasing him and looking him up and down. Physically, Peter looked absolutely fine, but when Tony got to the boy's eyes, he could tell something was off. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked as they walked over to the kitchen for something to eat.

Peter feels his heart beat quicken for a millisecond and he quickly clasps his shaking hands to hide them from Tony. "Y- Yeah, why?" He sits down at the large counter and puts on a fake smile.

Tony ignores the stutter and shrugs, "Just asking, ya know, since the flu is going around at school."

Peter sighs a breath of relief and remembers how MJ was sick last week.

"How was school, by the way?" Tony asks while busying himself with an easy afternoon snack for the both of them. Pete's favorite, grilled cheese.

"It was alright, totally aced my chemistry test though." Peter smiles, thinking of when MJ didn't call him a loser and actually complimented him at lunch. His cheeks heat up and he gets even more embarrassed when Tony teases him a little while after.

-

"That was fun," Tony comments after just watching Anakin Skywalker get burned and turned into Darth Vader. Peter nods, still nervous as most of the Avengers are still in the room and now interested in Star Wars, (especially Steve, surprisingly.)

Peter feels the anxiety settling in his chest as they leave, the pain of not being good enough clawing through his mind. He starts to think that everyone secretly doesn't like him, that they only do movie night because Tony says so, not because Peter's opinion matters.

In this room full of all the people that love him, why can't he just accept that? What the fuck is wrong with him?

Peter doesn't realize that he's crying until Tony hugs him a little tighter after everyone has left the big room with couches and a glowing tv. "What's wrong, Pete?" He says, wiping the tears of his son away.

The boy stares at his blanket, the words ready to say, at the edge of his tongue. "I don't... I don't know." Of course he knows. Peter so badly wants to tell Tony.

"Hey, don't cry, it's ok. It's ok not to know why your'e hurting." Tony reassures him while making sure that Peter feels safe within his arms.

"Sometimes, I think to myself..." Peter pauses, swallowing down the lump in his throat, forcing the words out, "what if.. what if no one actually likes me?"

Tear after tear runs down his face silently, his cries wracking his body as he curls up into Tony even more. "The stars are dying, Tony. All of them." Peter takes a breath. "I'm- I'm just a dying star." He gasps for air, calming himself down enough to talk.

"You're not a dying star, Peter, alright?" Tony holds him close as his chest aches for his son. "We're _here_. You're safe, I'm safe, and everyone is safe. _We love you,_ ok?" Peter shakes his head, the pain in his chest scratching him like shards of glass. "Say it back to me Pete, 'I am loved.'"

"I- I cant." Peter stutters, his chest aching. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"You can, ok? You can do it." Tony whispers.

"I am loved." Peter says it softly, hardly audible for anyone to hear.

"Can you say it louder?" Tony asks, proud of his son and a warm sense of loving swelling in his chest.

"I am loved." Peter says, and this time, he believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
